This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. As part of a Masters degree program in biotechnology, we presented 3 lectures and conducted 5 "Build a Flow Cytometer" lab sessions for 30 students in April 2005 at the Keck Graduate Institute. This Lab class will also be presented to multiple classes of students at the Los Alamos Flow Cytometry Course in June 2005.